Mascara (13 años en la historia)
by diyeim
Summary: Nunca se han preguntado de donde saco Mascara su pasatiempo favorito.


**MASCARA**

**13 AÑOS EN LA HISTORIA.**

**PRIMER RELATO**

**Por: Diyeim**

Resumen: Nunca se han preguntado de donde saco Mascara su pasatiempo favorito.

Mascara, así era conocido el discípulo de Tereo de Cáncer, su verdadero nombre un misterio, sus padres habían muerto, bueno para ser exactos Tereo los mato, el caballero al ver al pequeño de unos 3 años vio en el al futuro dueño de su casa, así su venganza era perfecta, que mejor manera de vengarte de la mujer que amaste que haciendo de su hijo un engendro del mal.

Tereo no escatimo esfuerzos en distorsionar la mente del niño, los maltratos y crueldad eran pan de cada día durante los últimos 4 años, y su nombre era solo una forma de distanciarse del pequeño, según Tereo lo había bautizado con la primera cosa que había visto ese día. Conclusión Mascara no tenía ninguna razón para ser bueno.

Ese año después de suplicar a su maestro este había accedido a que el infante presentara la prueba para acceder a la armadura, lo que Tereo no sabía era que Mascara no solo planeaba remplazar al Caballero de Cáncer sino devorarse su cabeza, aunque la verdad no estaba muy convencido de que la carne de ese despreciable ser tuviera un sabor agradable, su segunda opción era enterrarla y colocarla en la puerta de su casa en cuanto esta fuera una calavera, para eso tendría que esperar años o proceder a despellejar, el inconveniente con esta opción y la de solo estacar la cabeza de Tereo, era el olor, no quería que su nueva morada oliera a podredumbre por mucho tiempo, en fin luego pensaría que haría pero algo tenía que hacer con esa odiosa cabeza.

Estos inocentes pensamientos inundaban la mente del pequeño Mascara mientras hacia la ronda de guardia, cuando lo vio, el sol no se había sumergido en el horizonte y ya habían intrusos en el santuario.

- ¡Hey Pelmazo Detente estas en terreno Sagrado!- grito el pequeño Mascara la frase de rigor. El tipo que había entrado era un joven quizás de unos 24 años, era alto, fornido, y cuando el chico grito éste se detuvo asombrado, viendo como el niño de solo 7 años se acercaba a él. Mascara lo miro y reviso su cosmos, no era más que un simple mortal nada que valiera la pena, así que después de un momento dijo - Tienes 5 minutos para largarte, si te vuelvo a ver en el santuario haré que te comas tus pelotas.

Sin más el pequeño Mascara dio la vuelta. Sin embargo, el tipo no tomo en serio la advertencia.

- Acaso tu me estas amenazando enano- y le dio un coscorrón al niño- no bromees mocoso, no te enseñaron a respetar a tus superiores- dijo con sorna- lo que me faltaba un niño con ínfulas de hombre, sabes no debes decir cosas que simplemente no puedes cumplir.- la vena en la frente de Mascara decía muy bien cuál era su opinión frente a este comentario.

- Cambie de opinión idiota se termino tu tiempo- y sin más, el pequeño Mascara tomo las pelotas del muchacho y las arranco en un solo movimiento para luego metérselas en la boca al chico mientras este expiraba.

La verdad Mascara no era un niño feliz, el miserable este le había obligado a tocarle las pelotas y eso no era algo agradable, en eso pensaba el niño cuando se fijo en la maleta que traía el muchacho, después de limpiarse la sangre, la reviso debido a que este no era un aditamento común en el santuario, cuando abrió la bolsa encontró en ella lo que sería de allí en adelante su más grande afición.

Tres libros gigantes y un sed de extraños cuchillos, un par de frascos con sustancias de olor fuerte, gran cantidad de algodón y alguna especie de muñeco muy feo con cara de sapo, eso era lo que tenía la maleta, Mascara procedió a leer el primer título.

- "Anatomía Humana y Conservación".- el chico admiro curioso la portada donde había un cuerpo al parecer momificado, interesado en el titulo leyó al azar un fragmento – "...La momificación puede ser un proceso natural, causado por condiciones extremas o especiales de un medio ambiente físico, sin embargo, esta también puede ser lograda por el hombre a través de procesos diversos de manejo anatómico, a continuación nos internaremos en el mundo de la momificación. Visitaremos Africa, América y Europa en este Tour de momias y entenderemos los procesos físicos y químicos que logran este prodigio...- suficiente, Mascara ya esta mas que interesado pero quería leer los títulos de los otros libros, es así como tomo un texto de color verde con un hermoso perro en la portada".

- "Mascotas inmortales" – Mascara se río de un titulo tan ridículo, al parecer el tipo tenía ideas muy locas, pasar de anatomía humana, al amor por las mascotas le parecía estúpido, en especial porque su maestro le había demostrado que no existía el amor, sin embargo, al igual que con el texto anterior leyó algo al azar- "Para que una mascota sea inmortal, primero debemos tener claros nuestros sentimientos y decidir qué clase de eternidad le daremos aquella criatura que nos ha prodigado su cariño, si usted como yo quisiera ver la belleza de aquel magnifico animal por siempre, entonces le invito a que me acompañe por el fascinante mundo de la Taxidermia, arte que nos permite darle a nuestras mascotas muertas ese aire de vitalidad que nos enterneció en vida, en las siguientes paginas querido amigo le enseñare como disecar a aquel magnifico ser que ha perdido..." – No tenia que leer mas, eso pasaba de extraño a macabro y la verdad al futuro santo de Cáncer le encantaba, solo restaba un libro y sin más lo tomo.

- "Nunca te conviertas en polvo"- El titulo lo atrapo así que procedió a leer la contra portada – " Esta novela lo llevara amigo lector a besar el terror de la muerte y la inmortalidad, todo comienza cuando un aristócrata Europeo fanático a la Taxidermia decide llevar su arte más allá y empieza a disecar en su mansión restos humanos, acompañemos a nuestro querido doctor en las proezas y revelaciones que logra y descubre por su arte, y veamos las terribles consecuencias que acarrea el que "Nunca te conviertas en polvo".

Mascara sonrío su vida parecía dar un rumbo inesperado el niño se levanto y fue corriendo donde el director de Guardia, ahora sabia que hacer con la cabeza de Tereo, y tenía solo un año para aprender cómo hacerlo.

Fue así como el pequeño Mascara adquirió esta interesante afición por coleccionar cabezas. Fueron muchas cosas las que pasaron en el santuario en estos 13 años bajo el gobierno de Arles, cosas que algún día quizás yo les pueda contar.

**Notas**: Este hace parte de una colección de relatos independientes sobre diferentes caballeros. todas las historias están ambientadas en los 13 años precedentes al combate de las 12 casas. espero sean de su agrado.


End file.
